1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
In recent years, display devices using thin film transistors (TFTS) are used widely as monitors for personal computers and display devices for information terminals such as mobile telephones due to good display quality and video image display capabilities.
Recently, development is advancing for flexible display devices that provide pliability to the display device itself to further increase the degrees of freedom of configurations (for example, JP-A 2003-280548 (Kokai)).
However, such flexible display devices suffer from the problem that separation of connection portions easily occurs during bending because the bending elastic modulus and thickness differ between the flexible printed circuit board for wiring connections and the flexible substrates on either side of the display part.